As shown in FIG. 1, a tree pruner 10 of the prior art has an elongated expandable rod 1 which is provided at the top end thereof with a scissors 2 connected with a transmission member 3. The scissors 2 is controlled by a pair of handles 4. The scissors 2 is formed of a fixed blade 201 and a movable blade 202. Such a prior art tree pruner 10 as described above is defective in design in that it can not sever effectively a rough twig in light of the handles 4 which are incapable of providing the scissors 2 with adequate force of application, and that it can sever the rough twig only after several attempts.